


The Face for a Thousand Swords

by Confused_Traveler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Kidnapping, Male Sansa Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-10-29 01:57:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 19,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20788703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confused_Traveler/pseuds/Confused_Traveler
Summary: Will Westeros fall in war over another Stark girl?Helen of Troy AU with Visenya or Lyarra Snow.





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. That should cover it right?

EDDARD

“I cannot continue like this!”

Lord Eddard Stark’s grim face made to no movements, just as they had for the past ten minutes of Lyarra Snow’s or Lyarra Stark’s ranting. However, on the inside, all he could think of was another girl with Stark blood trapped in a tower.At seven and ten, Lyarra’s true parentage had become far too pronounced. The purple eyes of her father, the pale skin, and aristocratic cheekbones all came from her father. Lyarra would not normally raise her voice as she had the practiced elegance and composure of her father, but she also had the wolf’s blood of Lyanna. At least it was not the Madness of the Targaryens that burned in her eyes. Her dark hair was all Lyanna and enough to have people whisper the name Ashara Dayne. The same name Catelyn had accused him of all those years ago. He remembered sitting in his solar, his son in the arms of his wife, his niece in his own dirty arms. _Who was she?_ Ned looked his wife who he barely knew in her pleading eyes and something deep within him did not allow him to lie to this woman. Catelyn did not say anything after she learned the truth of Lyanna Stark, Rhaegar Targaryen and the lie of Robert’s Rebellion. Instead, she carefully swapped Robb and Lyarra, or Visenya, and cradled the motherless child.

Eddard had hoped the lords of the North would overlook a bastard girl, but this was not to be. Lady Catelyn birthed three more sons and one daughter, but Arya had the temperament of her wild Uncle Brandon. While his lords were loyal, they were not above politics and a marriage to the beloved, albeit natural, daughter of Ned Stark was an ideal match for any second or third son.

When Lyarra was thirteen, a grand feast was held in the honor of the birth of Rickon Stark. The feast went on fine as Robb danced with Alys Karstark and Sam Stark with Lady Wynafryd Manderly, but then Arya unknowingly made a mistake. Growing bored, she asked her elder for a song. Lyarra had inherited her father’s calm demeanor, but also his abilities with a harp and a voice to go with it. She sang a cheerful song that she came up with on the spot and poked fun at many of the assembled lords, though not enough to gravely insult them. She sang about Ned Stark’s grim face, Lord Bolton’s smell and Lord Manderly’s belly that made her sister laugh, but it also brought her to attention of everybody else in the hall as they quieted to listen to her. It all went wrong when Eddard Karstark approached Lyarra Snow and asked for a dance. Before she could say anything, an Umber insulted him as the third son and asked Lyarra to accompany him, and then Torrhen Karstark walked over, but not only did he not defend his brother, he too asked for Lyarra’s hand. More and more young lords came over, including first sons such as Cley Cerwyn, Smalljon Umber and Harrion Karstark. The sons of Houses Flint, Tallhart and Dustin began to quarrel.

To her credit, Lyarra did try to excuse herself from the hall, but that only made them argue over who was honorable or strong enough to escort her. Punches were thrown, noses were broken, but in the end, Robb Stark slipped between them all and brought Lyarra out of the hall. They were almost out the door when the brawlers noticed them leaving. None could question the heir as he protected his family and would one day be their lord. The boys were scolded by their fathers and would later laugh at how silly they must have appeared to fight over a dance.

The following days saw several letters from the houses of North asking for Lyarra’s hand in marriage. Roose Bolton even offered his bastard son. Ned sent out replies that a selection for Lyarra’s husband would come on her eighteenth nameday. Furthermore, to be eligible for selection, each suitor must swear to honor the decision and defend Lyarra from any harm. To Eddard’s surprise, the months saw dozens of men visit Winterfell to give said oath. However, apparently enraptured by her beauty and tired of waiting, Ramsay Snow snuck into Winterfell at night and attempted to steal away the young girl who was five and ten at the time. Ramsay did not get far as he was stopped by Jory Cassel. Realizing he was caught, Ramsey pushed Lyarra into Jory’s arms and ran while the guard was distracted. He ran to the wolfswood where he attempted to hide, but in the early hours of the morning, an arrow struck him in the eye. Theon Greyjoy had tracked him down. Theon received praise from every corner of the North and was stunned by the fact that the North could open its arms to an Ironborn.

After that day, Lyarra was moved from her room to the previously broken tower in Winterfell. Ned had it repaired and there she was to remain under watch of loyal members of Stark guard. She was only allowed to walk outside if she had a retinue with her. She spent her days reading, singing and composing with only her direwolf Ghost, but this could only keep her content for so long.

When the King arrived, she was present and sure enough, Robert was able to see her through the crowd. He proclaimed her the fairest in the entire Seven Kingdoms and later at the feast, he legitimized her. After that, Eddard put her back in the tower and ordered that she was not to leave or have any guests. He also put a lock on the door. That was three weeks ago.

“Lyarra, please let me talk.” The girl looked at the man she saw as a father with a defiant look. “You are coming South with me.” That put her on the back foot.

“Wha-what? But I thought I was staying here with Arya.”

“She is coming too. The king demanded that you go to King’s Landing with us. I promise it will be only for a short time. Leave your wolf here, they do not belong in the south.”

Lyarra looked uncertain, conflicted, but ultimately hung her head. “I will do as the King wishes, Lord Stark. I will begin packing immediately.” Ned nodded and began to leave. “Father?” He turned back and saw within those purple eyes the same desperation his sister had. “Promise me that it will only be a short while. Promise that you will protect me?” Ned could only nod and close the door before his eyes filled with tears.

ARYA

“I can see why father hates tournaments.” Arya may have been a little too loud as several people looked their direction.

“Oh, sister, I thought you would have enjoyed the attention,” teased Lyarra. Arya shot a glare at her sister that only got a laugh from the older girl. In truth, Arya was a little jealous of Lyarra. Her beauty was without question, but Arya truly envied her sister’s ability to be so carefree, that she did not care what others thought of her, especially before she became a Stark. Of course, to Arya, Lya was always a Stark, but the rest of the world did not see it that way. Theon once teased Lya for “being born on the wrong side of the sheets” but he stopped when Robb struck him after he said a few more choice words about Lya in front of the heir of Winterfell. Theon later apologized, and Lya being sweet Lya forgave him. Now most of the harshness came from the ladies of the court, clearly not happy about the newest obsession of seemingly every man in the capital.

With their attention on Lya, it was inevitable that Arya was also noticed, being referred to as the lesser Stark sister. However, several young knights and lords also vied for her company. Some saw her as a way to get close to the elder sister, but others were there for her. Most recently she had just managed to send away a young Frey who looked at her like a lost puppy.

“Really Lya? You want to talk about attention? How many knights asked for your favor this morning? Better yet how many knelt before Father and swore an oath upon the _Seven_ to be considered as a suitor?”

“Oh, but you gave out your favor already did you not?”

Arya blushed, “Well I could not really turn down the King’s son, could I?” Lyarra had that gleam in her eyes again, as if she had Arya right where she wanted her.

“Would you have turned down Prince Joffrey if he asked?” _Damn_. Arya was backed into a corner. She didn’t know what came over her to give Lord Gendry Baratheon, legitimized bastard of the King and heir of Storm’s End her favor when he asked, but she certainly should not have done it in front of her sister. “That’s not fair, Lya! Gendry and the Prince are nothing alike.”

They had seen the Prince at Winterfell, but were formally introduced to him during the ride south. Robert Baratheon asked for Joffrey to be considered as a suitor, but Joffrey refused to kneel and say the oath. The list of names for Lya’s husband continued to grow as tales of both her beauty and her status as a Stark spread across the Seven Kingdoms. The Tourney for the Hand became a massive affair with lords eager to win such a powerful position via marriage. It soon was joking referred to as the Tourney for the Hand of the Daughter of the Hand. It did not roll off the tongue, but it was true as dozens of lords and seemingly hundreds of knights swore an oath. Edric Dayne, both Martell sons, Willas Tyrell, Jaime Lannister, who had dismissed from the Kingsguard after the Sack of King’s Landing, Dickon Tarly,and Harold Hardyng were just some of them. One of the more curious knights was young Ser Griff with his blue hair and fine armor. Arya knew nearly every unmarried or not promised competitor planned to crown her sister Queen of Love and Beauty. Except of course Sam Stark, but he didn’t count. Everyone it seemed wanted to make their presence and devotion known before Lya’s nameday, which, thanks to the King’s planning, fell right at the end of the tourney. At least these idiotic boys will beat each other up and she gets to watch. Who knows, maybe Gendry will win the melee.

THE SWORD OF THE MORNING

“You cannot deny that she looks familiar.” Ashara Dayne watched the two dark haired girls sitting in the royal box.

“Haven’t you heard? She supposed to be your daughter, sister?” Ser Arthur Dayne looked at his sister with grin on his bearded face. Between the beard, dyed hair and robes of a septon with a low hood, he looked nowhere near the legendary knight. Though his sister had opted to wear the disguise of Septa with a headdress, her expressive eyes alone told him to stop jesting. “Is it strange? Seeing him again?”

Ashara looked to Ned Stark. “I feel as though he is both different and the same as that day he came to Starfall.” Ashara stared for a while. Arthur sought some relief from the building tension.

“Who do think would win?”

“Excuse me?”

“If I were to ask him for a rematch, who would win, me or Ned Stark?”

“That depends, does he have any “unfair” Crannogmen behind you with a rock to knock you out.” Arthur blushed at the memory of waking up tied to a horse as Ned and Howland Reed brought him and the new Targaryen Princess to Starfall.

“Young Griff seems besotted enough.” Ashara mercifully changed the subject for him. At the mention of his pupil, Arthur stands a little straighter.

“Yes, he and the rest of the men of Westeros. I’m glad you kept your daughter on the ship.”

“I’m not sure these men’s hearts would survive a sight as Alys and Visenya together.” His niece was a beautiful young woman, the spitting image of her mother, but with Stark grey in her eyes and she knew how to use her looks to her advantage.

“Keep an eye on him, will you?”

“I always do.”

“No I mean keep him from doing something rash. He has wanted to meet her since we told him.”

“Don’t worry, sister. I’m sure Connington has been drilling him about the dangers of temptresses, particularly form the North.”

TYWIN

He almost did not some to attend the tourney, but his son had some foolish notion of trying to woo the Stark girl. At first it was only to get back at Lord Stark who had called for Jaime’s dismissal from the Kingsguard, a move that found Tywin strangely thankful to Lord Stark. Granted entrance to the royal pavilion due to his grandson being the crown prince and his daughter the queen, he was able to get a good look at the Stark girl. She finally looked him at him and he saw her whole face. _I know that face_. Some may say that she was Lyanna Stark or Ashara Dayne come again, but he knew that face. _What is Lord Stark doing with a girl that has the face of Rhaella Targaryen_

LYARRA

She felt as if she was in a dream. The tourney had been an ordeal. She constantly had to spend time with her potential suitors. Her father arranged for personal meetings with the ones of notable birth, under the watchful eye of Jory Cassel. Just a few hours ago, Ser Loras Tyrell, after defeating the blue haired boy who was a mystery to everyone, placed a crown of winter roses in her lap. “With regards from my brother Willas.” He had also slipped her a letter he had tucked away.

_My Lady Lyarra Stark,_

_Know that the every flower in Highgarden could never compare to you. If it pleases my lady, would you be ever so kind as allowing me to court you? Know that I have only the purest of intentions._

_Lord Willas Tyrell_

At the feast, Lya did make a point to sit with Willas, who insisted on being called Willas. For all the excessiveness that most of the south seemed to have, the young lord seemed quite genuine. Perhaps that was due to his own imperfection.

“I was not certain you would want to talk with me. Most girls want someone who can fight for them, not a cripple,” he had said. Lyarra was a little shocked by his openness to talk of his mangled leg.

“I would not fault anyone for their physical traits. Frankly, I was surprised you wished to court a girl many still consider a bastard.”

“Well, as Lord Tyrion puts it, we cripples, bastards and broken things need to stick together.” She laughed with Willas picturing Lord Tyrion saying that. Tyrion was often in the library at the same time as her and despite her initial impressions, they bonded over tomes and conversations, until he ran out of wine or wished to visit a brothel.

Lya left to dance with Ser Loras, thanking him for the honor and congratulating on his victory. She danced with dozens of lords and knights that evening and once even played a song for them all. In it, she thanked the King, honored the Hand of the King, and praised the competitors, but never mentioned who she planned to marry. This did not stop several of the bards from writing down her words and trying to memorize her cords. Lyarra motioned for Jory to get ready to leave the hall. As she stood, every eye looked towards her. Surrounded by six Stark men and clasping the hands of her brother Sam and Arya behind her, she kept gaze forward as she moved from the hall.

“Wait, my lady!” She stopped and turned to see the hall staring back and Harold Hardyng standing in front.

“Yes my lord?”

“My lady, have you decided on whom you shall marry?” The tension in the room was nearly overwhelming. Putting on her best face and forcing her mouth into a smile, she replied, “I am afraid you are mistaken, my Lord. My nameday is tomorrow.” She let her gaze drift across the room, meeting the eyes of many of her suitors. How long she could make excuses, she did not know. Finally, her eyes settled on a pair of purple eyes, much her own. She glanced at his blue hair and then continued. “My decision will come tomorrow evening.” With that she turned around and left.

“My lady, I truly think we should get back to the keep.” The Stark guard glanced around the Street of Steel. Lya saw how nervous he was. Swords and weapons were in abundance here and in a heartbeat one could be grabbed and thrust towards them.

“Jory, how many times must I tell you to call me Lya?”

“My lady, it would not be proper. Just as it would not be proper to have half the amount of guards that Lord Stark requires.” It’s true. Jory only had two other men with him.

“They deserve their rest, besides I thought every Northman is worth five Southernors. This was just a quick trip to check on a gift.” Gendry had enlisted Lya’s help in getting a gift for Arya. Lya suggested a sword, a light one that she had read about in books about Braavos and water dancing. Gendry told her of Tobho Mott, the blacksmith he used to apprentice for and Gendry asked her to come by the shop as he worked on it to make sure it looked right.

Now Lya slowly walked back to the Red Keep, desperate to be away from the court and her suitors, if just for a little while more. She had no idea what to do. Her options had overwhelmed her. She thought perhaps it should be Willas. He was kind and intelligent, but then she thought of her home, the North. Cley Cerwyn was so close to Winterfell. But did he want her or her family connections? The same could be said for any of them.

Suddenly a shout rang out. At least a dozen and a half hooded men ran towards her with swords and clubs. Instantly, her guards moved in front of her. Metal rang and men shouted, but shortly Jory stood in front of her with seven men lying on the ground. The rest of the attackers seemed wary, but a tall man with a longsword stepped forward. He and Jory fought in a deadly dance, until as they locked swords, the tall man pulled out a dagger in stabbed Jory in the ribs. Jory was just able to turn and look at her. With all his remaining strength, he yelled “RUN!”

The tall man stabbed him twice more as Lya took off down the street, but the hooded men gained on her. As she ducked into an alley, she was grabbed from behind but she drew the knife from her boot and stabbed the man’s arm. He let go in a scream of agony and she turned stab him in the stomach. But others were there. One wrenched the knife from hands. Another bound her hands while another gagged her. The tall man looked to her and then down towards the wounded man. He grasped desperately at his stomach and croaked a plea to the tall man.

“Please, help me.” The tall man who was now clearly the leader bent down and cut his throat. “You’ll only slow us down.” Looking to his remaining men he said, “Let’s go quickly. Get her in the carriage.” Lya tried resisting, but soon she felt something heavy hit her head and the world went black.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fallout of Lyarra's capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

LYARRA

She knew she was moving. Her eyes were blurred as she came to. As soon as it cleared, she took in her surroundings. Her hands and feet were still bound and the gag was still place. She was inside a carriage, but the curtains were drawn to keep her out of sight. She heard several horses outside. She needed more information, starting with who had taken her. She started kicking the side of the carriage; at least they would know she was awake. After a moment the carriage and the horses stopped. She heard the landing of two boots on a road and begin walking closer. The door opened and a handsome man climbed in and took a seat opposite of her. He regarded her for a second, which gave her time to taken in his appearance. He had a clean shaven face with a strong jaw, high cheekbones, and dark purple eyes with anger lingering in them. He had silver hair with a black streak in it. Turned around and knocked on the wall next to the driver’s head. The carriage began to move forward as did the horses.

They sat in silence for a moment. Finally, he spoke. “I am going to take away the gag. If you scream, I will kill you. Nod if you understand.” She slowly nods her head. He leans forward and removes the cloth. Lya moves her aching jaw. He then thrusts a wineskin toward her. She shakes her head. “It’s not wine, it’s unsweetened lemonwater.”

“It could be poisoned.” A cruel smile crosses the man’s face.

“Why would I go through all this trouble just to kill you now? Here.” He took a drink from the skin and then put in her hands. Lya watched him and made sure he wasn’t about to spit out the water and then took a drink.

Hesitantly, Lya musters up the courage to ask a few questions. “Who are you?”

Another cruel smile comes to face as he speaks with false civility, “Oh, where are my manners? My name is Ser Gerold Dayne. And you are Lyarra Stark, daughter of the Hand of the King, the White Wolf, the Winter Rose.”

“What do you want? Money? My father will pay for safe return, I assure you. He is a man of his word.”

“Oh I know plenty about your father. If not for your mother, I would kill right now because of him. He killed my cousin Arthur Dayne and abandoned my cousin Ashara after her daughter was stolen by him. She killed herself after that. But now, I have finally set things right. I am bringing that daughter back to Dorne where she belongs.”

SAMWELL STARK

He had never seen his father like this. The Quiet Wolf was no more. Almost everyone thought that the wolf’s blood had skipped Ned Stark, but now it was fully on display. Standing in the middle of the Great Hall before the Iron Throne with Ice at his side, the Hand of the King raged at the assembled crowd. Before this, the Red Keep was in chaos with lords accusing each other of orchestrating the attack, but all were silenced by Ned Stark’s shouts.

“And you Janos Slynt, how did none of your goldcloaks stop this massacre in the streets or even inspect this suspicious carriage?” Father’s newest target was the Lord Commander of the City Watch who appeared to blubber out excuses.

“My lord, my men did report that they were led by a handsome man with purple eyes and silver and black hair and were heading south.”

Varys, Master of Whispers, finally spoke to the King and the Hand, “That describes Ser Gerold Dayne, my lords. He is known for not only his cruelty, skill with a blade, but also his fanatical obsession with his cousin Arthur.”

The King nodded towards the bald eunuch. “Well, there we have it. We know who he is and where he is going.”

Lord Baelish stepped forward, “Not necessarily, your Grace. He could be paid by someone else.”

Varys, still showing no emotion, said, “It is true we do not have the full story, but we should first make to apprehend the culprit before we make accusations. Nearly every young man here has expressed their desire to have Lady Stark.”

“Very well.” The King turned to his old friend. “Ned, what would you have done?”

Ned thought for a moment, “I will go and bring her back.”

“I can’t have that, Ned. I need you here.” The King rose from the throne. “I, King Robert Baratheon, first of his name, declare Ser Gerold Dayne an outlaw. The hand of the king will now choose the rescue party.”

Sam’s father looked over the assembled crowd of mostly suitors. Each one swore an oath to protect Lya, but who would keep their word?

“Ser Loras Tyrell. You will lead this mission. Bring me daughter home.” The Knight of Flowers stood proud for his recognition. The others that would join him included Harold Hardyng with a few knights from the Vale, some of the Stark family guard and lastly Ser Barristan Selmy was added at the King’s insistence. Sam approached his father. “Let me bring her back, Father.” His Father looked at him for a moment and then slowly nodded his head and to the surprise of all present, handed the sword of House Stark to Sam.

“Remember Sam, the lone wolf dies, but the pack survives.”

“YOUNG GRIFF”

“Stop for just one moment and think, boy!” Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, was throwing together traveling clothes. He hadn’t stopped moving since the Great Hall was dismissed by the King. Now aboard their ship, Aegon was trying to find armor light enough to ride fast in, but heavy enough to protect himself.

“How can I not act? My sister has been taken. I refuse to lose what little family I have left.”

Arthur Dayne stepped forward. “My Prince, it will do us no service if you are killed wandering around Westeros.”

“But Visenya-“

“Is being taken to High Hermitage. We know exactly where she will end up.”

Connington looked gratefully at the knight in Septon’s robes. “Ser Arthur is correct. The search party that Lord Stark sent will no doubt find her. In the meantime, we should secure or own cause.”

_How? How can they dismiss her? _Arthur must have seen the anger in Aegon’s eyes as the Dornishman said, “If it pleases you, I will go after her myself.”

Jon scoffed, “Don’t be ridiculous, Ser. We need you to guard the boy.” Aegon looked to the Sword of the Morning.

“Go, Ser Arthur. Bring her to me.” Arthur bowed and left.

Connington’s was red in the face, but kept his voice calm, “If that is enough for you, we will leave for Dorne. The Martell boys were very eager to hear of a way to get rid of the Usurper.”

ASHARA

“There you are. Come, Alys, we’re leaving soon.” Her daughter said nothing in reply. Ashara followed her gaze and saw him. Ned Stark was seeing off the rescue party. His grim expression spoke of the urgency of the task he described to Ser Loras. Ashara moved forward and gently placed a hand on her shoulder. “Alys.”

Finally, her daughter looked at her. “I’m sorry, mother. I just saw his banners.” She turned back to the man who was her father, the man who thought she never lived. “I just wanted to see him. At least once.”

Ashara let her daughter stare at Lord Stark’s solemn face. Her poor Ned Stark who lost so much in that war. “Mother? Does he ever smile?” Ashara laughed.

“Yes, darling. And what a wonderful smile it is.”

“I would like to see it one day.”

LYARRA

She wasn’t sure how long they had been traveling, but she knew they were not going directly to Dorne. It made sense, she supposed, Gerold did not want to draw attention to himself as tells would be told of a suspicious carriage headed directly for the Dornish mountains. Night had fallen and the men outside were sitting near a campfire. Gerold had replaced the gag and had gone back to riding after their talk. She grew worried when he would return as she saw lust in eyes and his hands roughly held her face. But he had yet to go back into the carriage. A different man would come in and feed her at different time during the day. Her only sense of time was the cooling of the air or when they would stop for the night. She missed her family, her home.

Just as she was about to drift off, with the men outside beginning to snore, there was a cry of pain. Several more shouts came and the sounds of fighting filled the night and then suddenly they stopped. Some still groaned in pain and a horse rode off, but heavy footsteps approached the carriage. Lya backed herself up and braced herself, but nothing could have prepared her for the monstrous man that opened the door.

“Are you Lyarra Stark?” She nodded. The huge man smiled, satisfied with himself. “Excellent. Let’s move out boys!” The door slammed shut again and soon the carriage was moving.

“Lord Tywin is going pay us handsomely for this one. Remember, no touching her. The Old Lion wants her unspoiled. Clear?”

“Yes, Ser Gregor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short


	3. Chapter III

THE HAND OF THE KING

Lord Eddard Stark made many vows in his life. He tried to live his life by an honorable code. He learned that those never always led him the same way. He still remembered the bodies covered in Lannister colors. That same monster that killed two innocent children and raped Elia Martell no had his Lyarra. He looked out towards to the expectant court in the Red Keep. All eyes were on him. They all knew the contents of the letter by now. Pycelle has loose lips and gossip travels fast.

He rose from his seat, pulled the golden hand from his chest and threw to the ground. “I hereby resign my post as Hand of the King. Inform the King when he returns from his hunt. In my absence and as my last act, I name Lord Stannis Baratheon as my temporary replacement. I will be tracking down Ser Gregor Clegane who has kidnapped my daughter.”

As Ned Stark left the hall, Lord Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr and a handful of other men approached to join him. _Promise me, Ned. Promise me, Father. _On his life, Ned Stark will not fail the daughter as he had her mother.

STANNIS

The quick promotion from Master of Ships to Hand of the King was unexpected. He also did not expect to find a book on the histories of noble families with marked page on Baratheon-Lannister marriages. Finally, the curious letter from Lord Stark. _So this is what he was up to._

ROBB

The North made many things in life hard. But one of the more frustrating ones was the isolation. The largest kingdom was sparsely populated and heavily removed from the rest of Westeros. News came in slowly. First Lyarra was taken by Gerold Dayne, now the Mountain, then Sam is chasing them, Father is no longer in King’s Landing or Hand of the King, Arya was missing, Stannis Baratheon left the capital to raise his banners on Dragonstone. Every house was preparing their forces, as if they knew something he did not. It all seemed too much. One thing was certain. The Seven Kingdoms were on the brink of collapse. Another disadvantage of the North, it would take time to gather his full strength.

“Maester Luwin, call my banners. All of them.”

ARTHUR DAYNE

“Halt!” Arthur reared his horse as he heard steel being unsheathed. He had just entered the mountains of Dorne. High Hermitage was close, perhaps a two day ride. He had hoped to camp a day’s ride out from the castle, but now there was apparently a change in his plans. He kept his hood low, but he saw boots next to a dying horse. Clearly this man had ridden it to exhaustion. _That means he is desperate. More prone to violence._

“Alright, Septon, get off your horse and there won’t be any trouble.” Arthur slowly slid off his horse, on the side that held Dawn under heavy blankets and saddlebags. It would be hard to convince people he was a simple septon if he had the massive sword on his back. “Hand the reins over, old man.”

Arthur Dayne looked at the robber in eyes finally. It was shocking to say the least. His own eyes came back at him. “Ser, would happen to be Ser Gerold Dayne?”

“Do you have a death wish?”

“Oh so you are. Where is Lyarra Stark?”

“Why should I tell you? I should kill you where you stand.”

“They say there is no man more cursed than a kinslayer.”

“What?” While Gerold was distracted Arthur drew his legendary sword and, with one strike, knocked the longsword from his cousin’s grasp. He pushed down his hood. “You’re alive?”

“Yes, now tell me where is the girl.”

“You should be thanking me. I was trying to save your niece.”

_So that was his game. He thought they were related. _Arthur pushed Dawn under the man’s throat

“Where?”

“Gregor Clegane has her. They are going to Casterly Rock. I can go now, right? After all,” he smirks at his cousin, “no man is more cursed than a kinslayer.” Arthur Dayne quickly made two cuts, in each of Gerold’s legs. The cruel man fell to the ground in pain. Then Arthur came back and tied his hands, and covered his eyes.

“I am not going to kill you, cousin. Dorne will.”

Ser Arthur put his hood back on, climbed his horse and turned to head back out of Dorne.

LYARRA

The noise outside the carriage changed from the quiet mumbling of soldiers to the noise of a busy city. She heard vendors peddling goods, people talking, children playing, and all of them were unknowing of her captivity in their midst. _What would they do anyway? Would they charge soldiers to save a girl they did not know?_

At least the smell was not as bad as King’s Landing. That made her think of Lord Tyrion. His father had put him charge of the sewers. _The shit never flowed better._Gods, how she missed her friends, her family. The noises faded a bit as she felt it go up an incline. _Casterly Rock is on a mountain of gold according to the stories._

After it has leveled out for a bit, the carriage stopped. She heard the soldiers dismount. _This was it_. The door opened and two sets of hands wrenched her from what had been her cage. Still bound and gagged, she fell to the cobblestone at the boots of a man. She quickly took in her surroundings; an ornate courtyard filled with motifs of lions and banners of red and gold before her stood several people with green eyes and blond hair as well as plenty of guards. She recognized the man in front of her as Lord Tywin Lannister. To her surprise, he bent down and helped her to her feet.

“Welcome to Casterly Rock, my lady.” He removed the gag from her mouth and the ropes from her wrists. Lya knew this did not mean she was free. If anything she was more a prisoner now than ever before. _Keep your composure. _ “Thank you, Lord Lannister.”

“I apologize for the harsh circumstances of your journey.” He was not really apologizing. Turned and motioned for her to walk into the keep. “I have prepared rooms for you to stay in. please join me for Supper after you have. . . refreshed.” He looked over her tear-stained face, unwashed hair, red eyes and dirty dress. _I will not let him get to me._His scrutiny could have made many shrink with self-doubt and shame, but she stood taller. _You may be a proud lion, but I am a wolf of winter. I will endure._

Lya bathed as a girl named Joy helped her. She tried to refuse, but the girl was insistent. Lya noticed fear in her eyes. _If I dismiss her, she will be punished for not being adequate enough._Instead, Lya started a conversation with the young blond girl. Joy was Joy Hill, natural daughter of Gerion Lannister and evidently quite the talker. As Lya went to get dressed, she found that all of the clothes were dresses in red and gold. _Lannister colors._

“Oh these were lady Cersei’s from when she was a girl. I hope they are to your liking.” They were exquisite, but faar too opulent for something that she would normally wear.

When Lyanna finally came down to eat, she noticed Tywin, at the head of the table motioning to the seat to his right. She quickly took her seat and was introduced to those seated around her. That included Kevan, Lancel, Genna Frey, Tygett, Gerion, Willem, Tyrek, Martyn and many more. It seemed all but Tywin’s children ere here from the Lannister family. Small talk broke out amongst the family, but none talked to Lyarra, though many stole glances at her. The exception was Tywin, who did not speak, but stared at her the entire meal. Lya avoided eye contact with the Warden of the West simply went about eating her meal. Finally, Genna, who was seated across from her spoke, “That dress looks lovely, Lady Lyarra.”

“Thank you, Lady Frey.”

“Oh, Aunt Genna will do just fine. After all, we are to be family soon.” Lya dropped her fork.

“What did you say, my lady?”

“Aunt Genna, dear. And oh silly me, I ruined your surprise, brother. My apologies.” Genna did not look sorry at all, but instead had a michevious glint in her eyes.

“Not to worry, sister, she would have known soon anyhow.” Turning to Lya he continued, “Lady Lyarra, you will write to your father expressing your desire to wed my son, Lord Jaime Lannister.”

“And if I don’t?” There was a pause. Was this Northern maiden challenging the Lion of Casterly Rock.

“Leave us.” The command was clear and firm, but Tywin’s eyes never left Lya. The rest shuffled out of the room and after the last door closed, Tywin stood and moved to stand next to Lyarra. She stared defiantly straight ahead. _I will not let him intimidate me. _“Look at me, girl.”

In his voice it was clear that this was not to be ignored, but Lya did not look. “You should not make me ask twice.”

She did nothing and then her face was stinging and a resounding crack was heard in the room. She nearly fell from her chair if Tywin hadn’t grabbed her arm and yanked her upright. He slapped her. She barely had time to register it before he spoke again. “I said look at me.” In her shock, she turned to him. He eyes gleamed as he knew he won this round. He roughly grabbed her face as he studied it. After what felt like hours, he let go.

“Yes, there is no doubt.” He went back to his seat and resumed eating. “Tell me, did Lord Stark tell you of your grandparents?”

_What was he up to?_

“Which ones, my lord?”

“Your father’s parents.”

“He doesn’t like to talk about them. His mother died while his was young and the Mad King killed his father.”

“Wrong. He has not told you.”

“What do you mean, my father-“

“_Lord Stark _told you of your mother parents I’m sure, but never about your father’s.”

Lyarra could not form words. What did he mean?

“I see he never told you about your mother or even your true father.”

“Lord Eddard Stark is my father and is coming for me.”

“Oh he will certainly try to rescue his niece.” _Niece?_“He is on his way here, but the Mountain will deal with him. But your father was Rhaegar Targaryen and your mother Lyanna Stark.” The world came crashing down around her. Her life was a lie. The man she thought she could trust matter what, the man she knew as father was not so. Her siblings were not hers. Her siblings were dead, killed on the orders of the man next to her. It took a few moments but she found her voice.

“How do you know this?”

“Many years ago, I was friends with a man named Aerys Targaryen, so much so that he wanted me to marry his sister Rhaella. Obviously that never happened as I married Joanna, but I did spend a lot of time with her. I saw her often, especially when I was Aerys’ Hand. You have her face. Your face looks the same way after being struck. Oh yes, Aerys hit Rhaella and often. Do not make me do the same to you. You will marry my son Jaime. Aerys once rejected Cersei for Rhaegar. He said a dragon should not lie with a lion, but now I will have the last laugh. His last grandchild will become part of my family.”

EDDARD

_I’m sorry. I failed you both._

_Dying was not like he imagined. He felt weightless. And then suddenly, he was standing in the Godswood of Winterfell. As he walked through the trees, he caught sight of the weirwood tree and stopped in his tracks. Standing by the tree was his father, his mother and Brandon, but approaching him was Lyanna. He dropped to knees before her and hung his head in shame._

_”I failed you.”_

_There was a light laugh as gentle hands lifted his head up to see her smiling face and grasped his hands to pull him up into her embrace._

_“My sweet Ned, you have not failed me. Not yet.”_

_Ned drew back from her. “Yet?”_

_“Your time has not come. Don’t worry when it does come, we will be here waiting for you.”_

Suddenly it all faded away and he felt as though he was beneath a deep lake moving far too fast towards the surface until he shot up and drew breath. He looked down and saw a deep scar on his chest where the Mountain’s sword cut him. He looked around and saw the red priest and the lightning lord crouched next to him.

“Welcome back, Lord Stark.”


	4. Chapter IV

SAMWELL STARK

He was a prisoner. Yes he had his sword and his hands were unbound, but he knew he had no choice bu to obey the Dornishmen

When news reached them of the Death of King Robert and the beginning of the war, the party broke apart. Loras returned to the Reach to join the Tyrell host. Harold Hardyng went to the vale to gather support in favor of fighting the Lannisters, though that seemed to be against the wishes of Lysa Arryn. Barristan Selmy left when he heard of the King’s death, where he went, no own knew. Only he and the Stark men remained and they all looked to him lead. He decided to continue to hunt down Gerold Dayne, who did find in the mountains of Dorne. He was half dead by the time they got to him, but confessed it all. Sam killed his first man that day. He acted as he saw his father did during those executions he had to watch. He swung Ice against the man’s neck and the head came rolling off in one hit.

As the settled a few feet from the body, hooves of dozens of Dornishmen surrounded the Northerners.

Breaking through the line of spear now pointed at them, was the Red Viper, Oberyn Martell. He demanded that they follow him as they were trespassing on Dornish soil.

When they arrived at the water gardens, he saw the Martells and the Sand Snakes as expected, but he did not expect the same blue haired boy from King’s Landing, nor the oddly familiar girl who stood next to him.

ARYA STARK

Father was dead. The news spread across the Seven Kingdoms as the Mountain boasted that the Quiet Wolf would be silent forever. She wanted to charge out of Storm’s End, but Gendry held her back. He held her as she cried. The tears didn’t last long. They were replaced with rage. She hated the South, their stupid politics and false knights and false family. The moment Robert died, Stannis proclaimed himself king with Robert’s children with Cersei being illegitimate. Renly thought himself as the rightful king, and of course, Joffrey and his mother still held the capital. But the most surprising change was Lord Royce, who claimed protectorship over the vale, declared his allegiance to Gendry’s claim. Storm’s End was still theirs but there could traitors around every corner. Despite all this, she still held the most concern for her sister.

DAENEYRS TARGARYEN

She was coming home. Just a few days before the Khal could claim her, the Golden Company came to whisk away Viserys and her. At last, they would step foot on their rightful land. She looked back at the three dragon eggs given to her by the Magister as a parting gift. She swore they felt warmer the closer they got to Westeros.

TYRION LANNISTER

It was not often he found himself at the end of a sword, but he thought he was doing quite well at appearing calm, especially with such a deadly warrior holding the sword. His four guards fell unbelievably fast against the man dressed as a septon. He had set out for Casterly Rock as Joffrey dismissed him as his temporary Hand, when this man descended upon his small retinue. Summoning as much courage as he could, he spoke.

“You might want to wait on killing me?”

“And why is that Lannister?”

“Well just because of that. You know a Lannister always pays his debts. You could be a very rich man or you can donate it to the Faith if you actually are a septon, but judging by your actions, I’d say that’s unlikely.”

The Septon pulled down his hood. “I’m not interested in money, dwarf.”

Tyrion took in the many in front of him. Suddenly he had an idea with those eyes and that sword. “You’re a Dayne. You’re too old to be Gerold, but that sword. I’ve seen drawings of it and I know that is Dawn.” Tyrion looked closer. “You’re Arthur Dayne.”

“You’re an observant fellow, aren’t you?”

“I try to be. Now, you’re not interested in money, but you still kept me alive. You want something from the Lannisters. It has to be the Princess. I’m impressed, Dayne. After all this time, you are still performing your task as a kingsguard.”

“And what a poor kingsguard I’ve been.”

“So what was your plan? Storm Casterly Rock by yourself? My father won’t trade a princess for a dwarf, but I can get you into the castle another way.”

“Why would you help me?”

“Not you. The Princess. I have a soft spot for cripples, bastards and broken things.”

WILLAS TYRELL

“A siege of Casterly Rock would be costly and time consuming. If we take King’s Landing, we can trade Tywin’s daughter and grandchildren for Lady Lyarra.” The assembled Reach lords looked at each other nodding at Lord Tarly’s plan. It had been an easy choice for the marshal of the army.

A master ran into the room and handed a letter to Willas.

_Lords of Westeros,_

_There has been a great lie. The falsely honorable and late Lord Eddard Stark lied to the Realm. Lady Lyarra Stark is in truth Princess Visenya Targaryen, daughter of Rhaegar and Lyanna. Visenya has agreed to marry Lord Jaime Lannister, heir of the Rock. _

_Signed, Tywin Lannister, Hand of the King, Lord of Casterly Rock and Warden of the West_

Willas passed the letter around the lords. No one spoke until Loras read and laughed, ‘You certainly have a fine taste in women, brother.”

THE YOUNG WOLF

_Damned letter has caused far too much dissension in the Northern Lords._They had been arguing for nearly an hour over the words of Tywin Lannister.

“Why should we fight for some dragonspawn, born of rape and whore for lions?” Lord Umber’s words rang loudly and the crowd was silenced by his booming voice and harsh words.

“That is my niece, Lord Umber.” His mother now stood defiantly looking at the much larger man.

“And how long did you know, _my lady_?” Robb had heard enough.

“Lord Umber, you stop this now. Lyarra is my cousin, but I know her as my sister. Might I remind you all of the vows many of your sons took? To protect her from danger? Where is your honor, lords?”

Chastised the Northern lords shift, unable to looka t each other or Robb. Slowly, Lord Karstark rose. “Our apologies, Lord Stark.” He turns to address the rest of the lords present. “He is right. We have forgotten what it means to be Northmen. We honor the memory of Lord Eddard Stark. Not only will we live honorably, but we shall serve an honorable king. I have had enough with the squabbling Stormlanders or the bastard that sits in the Red Keep.” He points to Robb Stark. “There is the only King I will kneel to! The King in the North!” The Lords drew their swords the chanting carried through the night.

It was surreal, but he made a point not to celebrate too much. The war was young, plans had to be drawn and he had a golden lion in a cage to visit.

ARTHUR

“It’s impossible.” That was Tyrion’s grand summary of options to get into the Rock. Sitting in the corner of an inn, the dwarf had just returned from reporting to his father while assessing the guard on the Princess. “Even if we go through the sewers, you won’t be able to get through the halls to Visenya, much less leave with her.”

“I thought you had a plan.”

“So did I.”

“We have to think of something soon or people will get suspicious as to why you keep disappearing into town or talking with a septon no one has seen.”

“Don’t worry, I told everyone I was off to a brothel and they were insultingly ready to believe that.” Arthur allowed himself a small smile that quickly left as he noticed many of the servers were not exactly wearing conservative clothing.

“Wait, is this a brothel?”

“Don’t be silly. There’s one next door and a lot of the girls here work two jobs. I won’t be the one to spoil the honor the Sword of the Morning.”

“I knew it.” They both spun to see another man dressed in rags with a great white beard standing before them. “It has been too long, Ser Arthur.”

“Barristan Selmy, what are you doing here?”

“Same as you. Trying to uphold an old vow. I’ve served many kings in my time, I’ve stood by and watched madness and torture, murder and greed and all the while being told that I was a great knight. There was no honor in what I’ve done for the past nearly three decades. When I heard about Rhaegar’s last child, I realized that I have opportunity to atone for my mistakes.” Tyrion and Arthur looked to each other and then back to Barristan.

Tyrion lifted his goblet towards the old knight. “Please join, Ser Whitebeard. Wait, Barristan the Bold, you’ve just given me an idea.”

LYARRA

She hated not knowing. She only heard little bits and pieces of how the war or wars were going. She heard the Mountain killed her father and she cried for days, until Joy told her there were rumors he lived. She heard Jaime Lannister was killed by Robb’s direwolf, but that was also false. At first she thought she would be safe as Tywin would trade her for his heir. But instead they made threats to each other. Tywin wanted both of them, but Robb only wanted her back.

Dorne was apparently assembling an army, but had made no indication as to who they were supporting. Joy whispered to her that they planned on crowning Lya or rather Visenya Queen. Nothing was certain for her except what she could see around her.

Tywin called her into the same dining room in which he revealed her parentage, only this time it was filled with nearly every lord in the Westerlands, except for those leading an army against her brother or cousin. The rest of Westeros was at a standstill.

“Princess Visenya, thank you for joining us.” She held her tongue and simply nodded in reply. If she opened her mouth she would curse him. Her words had already gotten her in trouble over the weeks of her captivity. The beatings were supposed to destroy that wolf’s blood according to Tywin. _I suppose this is why he hasn’t had Ser Amory hit me recently. It would not do for a princess to appear black and blue in front of the entire West. _

“The last Targaryen is ours and he who holds her gains the loyalists’ support. With the unfortunate circumstances of my grandchildren and the incompetence the Baratheons, the strongest claim to throne lies with the Princess.” The lords toasted Tywin’s planning and then her impending union and wished her many children.

She retired as soon as she could. She sent Joy away at her door as she planned on getting herself out of her dress herself. When she entered the room she was hit by a breeze. _I thought my window was closed when I left. Perhaps Joy opened it. She does know that I’m still not overly used the warmer weather in the south. _As she moved to close the window, she noticed dirty boot prints on the carpet. _Did a guard come in here? Why are they only coming away from the window and not toward it? Why do they lead, to, the, curtains? _Someone was in here. Quietly, she picked up the large golden water jug that of course had lions all over it. She walked slowly to the curtains and then abruptly pulled them away, revealing a bearded man in septon’s robes and panicked violet eyes that quickly took in the raised jug.

“Wait!“ It was too late. Lyarra shrieked and brought the jug down on his head with all her might. Those purple eyes rolled to the back of his head and slumped to the ground.

Someone knocked on the door.

“Is everything okay, my lady? I thought perhaps we heard a shout.” The doors and walls of her room were thick enough to block out most noises, but apparently she had found the limit. After she covered the septon with the curtains, she cracked open the door. She wasn’t sure what compelled her to lie.

“Yes, I’m fine. I just, uh, thought I saw a rat and I dropped my water jug. Do you mind filling it up for me?”

“My lady, a guard is supposed to be outside your door at all times.”

“I know, it’s just that, well, it’s embarrassing. I may have had a bit much to drink at dinner and I don’t want a headache. Would you be ever so gallant and save me from that?” She fluttered her eyelashes as she had once seen a few ladies in King’s Landing do. She probably looked like an idiot.

“Um, yes, whatever you wish, my lady.” He grabbed the jug and took off down the hall. Lya shut the door and rolled her eyes. Sometimes men were too easy to control. She now had at least some time before he returned.

She moved the curtains from the septon. _Now how to wake him u? Water is out of the question. Maybe a slap? The bedpan? No that was too much. What if he was a septon?_Then she remembered the bath. Joy had prepared a hot bath for after the dinner to relax. Lya grabbed a bucket and filled with the still steaming water. _Maybe its still a little hot. Well it’s not as if I can wait for it to cool. _

She heaved a third of the bucket onto the man, who started to howl with pain as soon as the water hit him in the face, but Lya covered his mouth until he quickly stopped.

Stepping back and holding the bucket threateningly, she decided to get some answers.

“Who are you?” She hoped that sounded forceful, but the man with a rapidly reddening face did not look too scared of her.

“My name is Arthur Dayne and I am here to rescue you.”


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing.

LYARRA

“Arthur Dayne is dead. My father, I mean Uncle, killed him.” _Did I hit him too hard on the head? _

“That was a lie. Ned Stark spared me and let me go into hiding.”

“And why would he do that?”

“He loved me sister Ashara.” Ashara Dayne. The woman that she had convinced was her mother. There were always whispers of the Quiet Wolf and the girl from Starfall. So they did love each other after all. Arthur must have seen the conflicting emotions on her face as he made to stand, but a quick flash of her eyes and a slight raising of the bucket were enough to have him freeze.

“Why should I believe you are who you say you are?” The so-called knight looked to be at a loss for words.

“I have Dawn.”

Lyarra looked him over. “Really? Is it under your robes? It must be much smaller than I’ve heard.”

“Well, I don’t have it with me. It would have gotten in the way while I was climbing.”

“So that’s how you got in.”

“Aye, my princess, we got the idea when we were talking to Ser Barristan and Tyrion remembered the Defiance of Duskendale.”

“Wait, you know Lord Tyrion?”

“You could say that, my Lady Visenya. He and Ser Barristan are in town awaiting us.” Lyarra though for moment and lowered the bucket, only holding it in one hand.

“Let’s say I believe you. That you are Arthur Dayne and you truly with to take me away.” Atrhur nodded

“It’s true.” Lyarra held up a hand.

“Don’t interrupt. Why are you rescuing me and why should I go with you? Over the past moons, I’ve been kidnapped twice and I am not eager for a third.”

“For the last eight and ten years, I’ve been in the service of your brother Aegon Targaryen.”

“If you want me to believe you, why must you insist that the dead live?”

“He was swapped before the Sack. He grew up in the care of Targaryen loyalists, but he knows about you. When you were first taken, he wanted to come after you himself, but we managed to convince him that it should be me. In truth, he wanted to find you when he first learned that you lived. For me, however, I knew I needed to get you safe.” The age seemed to finally show on Ser Arthur’s face, his violet eyes began to fill with tears. “My greatest failure came at that tower you were born at. Your father was my best friend and I failed his final tasks. I was supposed to keep you mother safe, but she died under my watch. Rhaegar wanted you to be safe and I couldn’t do that.” Lyarra set down the bucket and cautiously approached Arthur. She knelt so that their eyes were on the same level.

“But I wasn’t in any danger. Father, uh, Ned would never hurt me.”

“We didn’t know that. All we knew was that when Robert Baratheon went into the Red Keep, he was presented with the butchered royal family and Ned Stark stood there too. I passed out thinking I had failed you, failed Rhaegar and my vows.”

Lyarra looked at the knight, wracked with emotion, but in his eyes, there were no lies. “So, Ser Arthur Dayne, what is your plan?”

JAIME

Jaime Lannister, the Kingslayer, former Kingsguard, heir of Casterly Rock, one of the finest swordsmen in the Realm, was defeated by a wolf. Not just defeated, humiliated. He was just about to cut down another Karstark boy when that giant wolf came out of nowhere. He looked down the bloody stump he had on his left hand. He could almost still feel the pain that made him drop sword right before some Northern lady, a Mormont if he’s not mistaken, slammed him to the ground. _At least it wasn’t my sword hand._ And that’s how Jaime Lannister found himself stuck in a cage and covered in mud and at the mercy of a Stark boy who looked more like a Tully.

They talked or rather traded insults until Robb Stark finally got to why he was there and not enjoying his recent kingship.

“Did you suspect her?”

“I had a feeling that I had seen her before. I spent a lot of time with the Targaryens you know.”

“I wasn’t aware you got a good look at their faces as you stabbed them in the back.”

“Just like your father, earlier to judgement.”

“I am going to propose a trade to your father. Lyarra for you.”

“Lyarra? Oh, Visenya. I really doubt that he would go for it, but try it by all means.” They stood in a heated deadlock until Robb finally broke it.

“You must be quite annoyed. If it wasn’t for that ambush, you could have been married to royalty, but instead you sit in the mud.”

“You know I volunteered to lead those men. I wasn’t too keen on marrying a girl under those circumstances.”

“What are you on about, Kingslayer?”

“If I married Princess Visenya, my father likely would be expecting children as quickly as possible and I can’t imagine her being too willing.” Jaime saw the interested gaze of Robb Stark. The boy knew better than to ask Jaime to continue, such a move would admit he no longer had control over the conversation. “When I was young, I believed knights to be defenders of the innocent and righteous, but I was wrong. After I was put in the Kingsguard, I had to watch the Mad King burn petty criminals. I watched him hit his sister and wife and then at night I listened to him have his way with her. She would bruises and cuts the next morning.” Jaime held his head up with as much dignity as he could, given his situation. “I am a knight and I made vows and I’ve broken many, but I will not subject Visenya to the fate of grandmother.” Robb Stark regarded him.

“It’s a shame you’re a Lannister, otherwise I would have believed you.”

ARTHUR

“Have you done this before?” Princess Visenya looked at him with a concerned look in her eyes. Arthur looked back at from the rope he was tightening to the bedpost. Thank the gods the Lannisters love to show off their wealth, even with beds for prisoners.

“What, rescue a princess from a heavily guarded fortress or climb out a window?”

“Both I guess.”

“The rescuing is new, but I used to love climbing at Starfall.” Visenya gave a little chuckle. “What, my lady?”

“It’s just you remind me of my brother Bran, Ser. He wants to be knight one day.” Her face changed from one of happiness to sorrow. He knew she was thinking of her family.

“You’ll see them again, my lady.” She wiped her nose and nodded. He started getting the rest of the rope ready by tying it around her.

“Ser Arthur?”

“Arthur is fine, my lady.”

“Then don’t call me, my lady. My name will do.”

“You’re so much like you mother, Visenya.”

“That’s not my name.”

“It’s what your mother named you, what your father would have called you.” Visenya looked conflicted, but then she sighed.

“You’re right. I should get used to it anyway.”

“What were you going to ask me?”

“When this is over, will you tell about my father?”

“Gladly, Visenya.” The two shared a smile until there was a knock at the door.

“Princess, I have your water for you.” Arthur looked to Visenya who began panicking.

“Arthur, do we have time to go now,” she whispered. Arthur shook his head. “I need to lower you down and then climb down the rope myself.”

“Seven hells, what do we do?”

“Just follow my lead. Go on the other side of the bed and kneel. Make sure the rope isn’t visible at your waist.” Visenya did as she was told and Arthur straightened his septon robes and walked over and opened the door.

“My lady- who are you?” The guard almost dropped the jug in surprise but Arthur simply bowed towards him.

“Thank you my child. My mouth was beginning to become parched from the prayers.” He took the jug of water from the befuddled man.

“I’m sorry septon, but you need to leave. Lord Tywin said that the Princess was to have no visitors.”

“But I am here on the Lord’s orders. He wants his future daughter-in-law to be well versed in ways of the Seven. As you know, she grew up worshipping the false old gods.” He looked back to Visenya. “ Don’t get up, my lady, concentrate on your prayers.”

“Yes Septon Artos.”

“I’ve never heard of you Septon Artos.”

“I came from King’s landing with Lord Tyrion. The High Septon sent me personally from the capital to tutor the Princess.”

“I did hear some mumbling about the dwarf with a septon.” Arthur flashed him a smile.

“That sounds like the beginning a joke.” The guard chuckled, but Arthur turned serious. “Ser I must ask you to leave so as to not further disturb the Princess’ evening prayers.”

“Oh, of course, my apologies.” As he made a sweep across the room, the guard’s eyes fell on the rope attached to the bedpost. “What is that?” He barreled into the room, but Arthur wrapped his arms around the guard’s neck. He held him as the man collapsed and ceased struggling. Visenya looked on with a slightly horrified face.

“Is he dead?”

“No, just knocked out. We must hurry though.”

Arthur carefully lowered the princess to ground, where Ser Barristan and Tyrion waited in an alley and then he quietly slide down the rope. When he reached the bottom, Selmy patted his shoulder and handed over Dawn as Visenya looked in awe at the legendary sword.

“My Lady we must get out of the city now. That rope isn’t exactly hidden.”

“Yes, Ser Barristan, lead the way.” And with that a beggar, a septon, a dwarf and a princess stole off into the night.

TYWIN

“Have the guard hung.”

“My Lord?”

“I will not tolerate incompetence.” Visenya had escaped a few days prior. Mercifully, when the guard woke up, he had the good sense to remove the rope while it was still dark. That helped contain the spread of the news that the Princess was gone.

“Yes, My lord and I’ll send a letter to Robb Stark telling him no to a prisoner exchange.”

“You will not. Tell him, we will trade the Princess for my son.”

“But we don’t have the Princess.”

“With luck, he doesn’t know that. Find Joy Hill, the Princess’ maid. Dye her hair and have her wear a hood to cover her eyes. She will be our replacement for now.”

“Lord Gerion will not like that, my Lord.”

“I don’t care what my brother thinks, have it done.”

ROBB

They met in an open field. Lord Gerion Lannister and a small retinue were across from Robb’s. Next to Gerion was a hooded girl, dressed in crimson and gold. _How dare he dress her in their colors? She is a Stark._

The girl started forward on horseback.

“Time to go, Kingslayer.”

“I wish you good fortune in the wars to come, Young Wolf.”

The Lannister and Lyarra passed each other and as they did Jaime did a double take at the girl. _Something is wrong_. Before Jaime made it to his Uncle, the elder lion called out something and the retinue plus the heir quickly rode away. _Gods, no._ Robb rode to the girl and ripped of her hood and staring back were emerald eyes. There were many questions he might have asked first. _Who are you? Where are they going? Is this an ambush? _But there was only one that Robb cared about. “Where is Lyarra?”

AEGON

There was plenty of news. Renly Baratheon was dead under mysterious circumstances. The pretender wasn’t much of a threat having rallied only some of the Stormlands to his cause as the rest went to Stannis or called themselves neutral while waiting for a winner between the brothers. Aegon knew some of the Stormlands were actually loyal to Aegon or, if they did not know of him yet, his sister.

Across the south, Targaryen loyalists who were still unaware of Aegon’s survival were secretly readying themselves to fight for the daughter of the Last Dragon. Stannis’ army was growing in size but they were focused on attacking King’s Landing. The Tyrells, one of the most powerful houses, had all but declared their intention to put Visenya on the throne. The Vale too was preparing to put Visenya on the throne, but they had a differing opinion on who should stand next to Visenya. Dorne was readying an army for him. The West was apparently losing the fight against the Northern army. The Riverlands and the North were a problem. Robb Stark led them, but they seemed determined to bring Visenya back north and seal themselves off.

The time had almost been right for Aegon to strike, but he needed Visenya. The only problem was no one knew where she was. Robb Stark fell for a trick by the Lannister in exchanging the Kingslayer for a bastard girl, but the girl did reveal that the Princess was missing. The houses accused each other of secretly stealing the girl for themselves. The Vale fought the Reach as Harold suspected Loras would have done such a thing for his brother.

The Northern army had stalled when it became clear Visenya was not in the Westerlands and as their coast was raided by the Iron Islands and there were rumors that the host would head back North. The Lannisters took their forces away from the Riverlands and declared war on the Reach and Vale for stealing the Princess.

Meanwhile, Stannis used his fleet to attack castles and ports, declaring those not with him as traitors. What’s worse is that Dorne itself became a suspect and a host from House Hightower was preparing to march against them as the Martell brothers were among those vying for Visenya’s hand and word got out that they were assembling a host.

Thankfully, no one widely knew of Aegon. He took out these frustrations by sparring with Sam Stark. The boy was an anomaly from the North. He spent part of his youth in White Harbor learning the ways of the south and squired for Ser Rodrick Cassel in Winterfell. The boy had skill and was good fun to fight against, however, the boy was often with Alys. At first, he thought the boy was taken with her, until Sam confided that Alys’ looks reminded him of his missing sister Arya. Of course, this didn’t necessarily rule out attraction given Aegon’s own family history and his obsession with Visenya, but Sam Stark confessed something else to the prince.

_“My Prince?” The red haired boy asked while they were taking a break. Aegon’s silver hair, finally free of blue dye, stuck to his face as he turned to look at the Stark._

_“I know that I still have a long way to go and there are many fine swordsmen and knights in the realm, but would it be possible for me to be considered for your Kingsguard?”_

_Aegon was slightly taken aback by this. “What about Lady Alys? Or any other lady for that matter? The Kingsguard is for life. Jaime Lannister was an exception, but not one I will have become a precedent.”_

_“I don’t see Lady Alys in that way. Or any lady.”_

_“You’re young Sam. There is much to do and many people to meet.”_

_“I’m not that young, only a few years younger than you. Besides, I know I will never love a lady like that.”_

_ “How can you be certain?”_

_“When I traveled looking for my sister or Visenya, I talked a lot with Ser Loras. We shared a lot of interests, and at one point we shared a tent.” Realization dawned on Aegon’s face. He was stunned that Sam would trust him with this. Would this happen more as people saw him as a leader?_

_“Sam, you know you have to be a knight first right?” The Red haired boy nodded glumly. “I’ll have Arthur Dayne do so when he returns. I’d be honored to have someone that has put so much faith in me in my service.”_

Now if only Arthur Dayne would return. It had been days since they had news and Aegon knew he would not return unless he had Visenya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this seems rushed. I think this work will be nine chapters, but if it needs to go longer it will.


	6. Chapter 6

THE KING IN THE NORTH

The lords of the North were once again arguing. For all their talk of loyalty, they were quick squabble. Those from the western half like the Dustins and Tallharts generally wanted to return north and rid their lands of the raiders. However, Wyman Manderly and the Umbers were among the loudest voices for continuing south. Strangely, Lord Bolton was very much in favor of a return.

“Your Grace, winter will be upon us soon and we cannot continue to feed an army, especially as the Riverlands burn and all other kingdoms have stopped trading.” The Lord of Dreadfort was being reasonable, but Robb was nearly beyond reason. He'd been cheated. He should have known better, but the deal was far too great not to take.

"Your grace, we cannot stop now. We have the advantage against the Lannisters and your cousin remains missing. If we return, we will be seen as failures and fools." Robb looked to Lord Karstark. _He means I will be a failure and a fool. _

"What good is one girl while our shores are raided?" Lord Glover asked Karstark. 

"Where is your honor, Glover? You swore him as your king and it is his family in danger. Ned Stark's family."

"Ned Stark's niece, who he lied about to all of us. Aye, many of us and our sons' swore oaths to Lyarra Snow or Lyarra Stark, but not to Visenya Targaryen who may as well be a Sand."

"Enough!" Robb was shocked by how loud his mother's voice rang out. "You should all be ashamed of yourselves." Robb knew that tone. He had heard it often, sometimes at him or his siblings, but now it was the lords of the North being scolded. "When my husband brought home my niece, he told me of her parents. He didn't have to and he didn't know me all that well, but he could not find it in himself to lie to his wife. He saw my initial reactions to seeing my husband return with a bastard child and he told me he couldn't bear to see little Lya be subject to hate she did not deserve. Ned Stark loved Lya with all his heart and if you were half of the honorable men you claim to be, you would see his final wish through." 

Not a word was said as Catelyn Stark returned to her seat. She had not said much since the news of Ned Stark's death came, and even less with the rumors of him still living, but continually falling in battle. Robb rose slowly and everyone else stood out of respect.

"We will divide our forces. Lord Bolton will lead the troops to reinforce our shores. Lord Manderly is to go to White Harbor by way of the sea and start building a fleet with House Forrester. We need ships for both war and trade. If no one in Westeros will trade with us, we need to strike deals in Essos. I will remain in the South."

"Your grace, the North needs you."

"The Riverlands needs me more, Lord Bolton. If we can finally push the Lannister out, we can get ready for winter with our lands secure."

"If we go back, we will have to strike a deal with the Freys this time." Lord Manderly spat out that House's name as if it were mud. The Freys initially demanded a toll for crossing their bridge, but Robb reminded them of the vows many of the Freys swore to Visenya and even then they were reluctant. 

"I've already made asked the Freys for their price." Lord Glover faced his king. "They want you to marry into their family, your grace."

"Those upstarts ask for too much." Lord Karstark got approving grumbles from the room.

Lord Edmure Tully stood up. "Your grace, the Freys don't need a king for half an army to cross. Allow me to stand in for you. perhaps a marriage to their future Warden will give them some satisfaction." Robb nodded his ascent and soon the meeting drew to a close.

VISENYA

The days were getting hotter and hotter and the heavy septa disguise didn't help much. Tyrion had left them a while ago after he hired a sellsword to take him to Dorne a different way. She would ask the two knights with her about the family she never knew. Arthur would tell her of her brother, Aegon. How much she could trust she was not certain. Sometimes seeing is best.

THEON

_She __shouldn't take up my thoughts like this. I am the heir to Iron Islands. She is a bastard traded away by her own family. What was so different about Joy that made him feel this way._  
  
AEGON

Every second waiting was far too much. He had waited years to finally properly meet his sister, but the Martells insisted she bathe and change before she met her brother. _First impressions matter, my royal cousin. _He had seen her before, what did it matter that she would be covered in sand oh wearing robes of the faith. _Perhaps the second would be best to not happen. It would not look good for him to lust after a woman appearing as a septa. _

"Your grace, introducing her grace, Princess Visenya." _Finally. _

Visenya walked in, her hair slightly curled and styled in elegant braids, but that was not the only thing Arianne had influence over apparently. Aegon had only ever seen her in the modest gowns Visenya preferred from her Northern upbringing. Given how impractical those were in Dorne and Arianne's obvious desire to tease him, Visenya was dressed in a light, almost sheer dress that may have belonged to Arianne. Summoning as much resolve as he could to not leer at his sister, he smiled and opened his arms waiting for an embrace that never came. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short. I promise to make the next one longer. I might not be updating this story as frequently. I'm working on two other ones right now. One is gonna be a quick one, but the other in an original work that I've been meaning to do for a while. When it goes up, if you don't mind reading it and giving me feedback that would be great.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armies gather and there is no one to trust.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How am I already here in the story?
> 
> Thanks for all the great feedback. I think the story will be 10 chapters total, but I'm not positive. After that I have a few others I'm working on and I'm planning to return to my old stories after that.

AEGON

_She is supposed to be mine. _Aegon sat in the small dining room in his chambers, waiting for his sister to arrive. The first impression could have gone better. 

_He waited with his arms outstretched. "Sister." She didn't move towards him, she didn't give him the embrace he had been waiting for his entire life. Instead, she eyed him with suspicion and curtsied._

_"Your grace."_

_The silence after was louder than a battlefield. Aegon broke first. "Might we dine together tonight? To get to know each other?"_

_"That would be fine, your grace."_

_Aegon winced at the title. Too formal. He would tell her to drop it, but that could wait until they were alone. The rest of the meeting went very slowly. Visenya left with Sam Stark, who followed her like a shadow. Visenya was impossible to get alone throughout the rest of the day._

Until now. They were soon to be alone. No excuses, half-brothers-turned-cousins or other matters to get in the way. Just family. Something Aegon has never had. Since he was a babe, he had never been in the same room as his kin. Maybe he overstepped or moved too quickly when they met, but he couldn't help himself. For the first time in his memory, he wanted to feel the embrace of his family.

He was furious when she went missing. The world had taken so much from him. He was meant to have two sisters, two wives. And he swears to the old gods and the new that he would keep his sister safe.

When she walked in, she once again took his breath away. She was already beautiful wearing an unwashed and unflattering septa's robe and covered in dirt and grime from days on the road when he spied on her as she entered Sunspear. But now, she stood in a surprisingly modest gown in red and black. She curtsied again. "Your grace."

Aegon motioned for her to take a seat. Quickly, servants placed food before them and then scrambled out, shutting the door per Aegon's requests for privacy. She started eating, avoiding his staring eyes

"Aegon." She looked up as if surprised he would even speak. Those purple eyes that were so much like his met his gaze.

"Pardon?"

"Call me Aegon. Please?"

"I-I don't think that would be appropriate, your grace."

"We are already brother and sister. Soon to be much more."

"More?"

"You surely know what our ancestors did for centuries."

"Everyone knows, your grace."

"Aegon."

"Aegon."

"Visenya, there are so few Targaryens left in this world. We must protect one another, care for one another. Love one another." He stared in to her eyes, but they were becoming blocked by her tears.

VISENYA

He looked at her, almost pleading. She couldn't imagine what his life must have been like. Terrified, without family, looking over your shoulder to see if an assassin was behind you. Yes, her family was his, but she had her cousins and her aunt and uncle. _He doesn't want you. He wants you because of your name. Just like everyone else._

Tears were stinging her eyes and she had to drop her head. This was why Arthur had been so silent on who she was being taken to. Of course it's her family name. She wasn't sure what she should have expected, but it still hurt. _Stop it! Don't show him weakness! Not now. _

"Don't cry. I promise to be good to you. Not like our grandfather was to our grandmother." The Mad King. The man who killed her other grandfather and uncle, who raped his own wife. They were kin. Visenya looked up at Aegon. His eyes were not mad like Ser Gregor's or scheming like Lord Tywin's. His were kind. But the Mad King was not always so mad. When Visenya traveled with Ser Barristan, he told her of the Defiance of Duskendale, the act that Ser Arthur repeated to save her. The older knight said that Aerys was a good man before the incident and it was during his imprisonment that he snapped. What laid in wait for Aegon? Would he survive the Game of Thrones? Would his mind still be his own?

"Why me? Your aunt still lives."

"She is too similar in blood to me."

"We are of the same family. Our own children could turn mad."

"Our mothers are different. And with you comes the North and the Riverlands through your cousins. And all of those who swore the oath of loyalty to you. A marriage to you would be far too great of an advantage to give up or give to another. Our family's claim to the Seven Kingdoms is already too weak. We cannot have any more claimants arise."

"And so all I am to you is an advantage?"

Aegon stood, walked over and knelt in front of her.

"You will be my queen. My wife. One day, I promise that we will spend time together. Just the two of us. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you at the tourney." _He means he fell in love with my beauty. I should have just chosen Lord Willas. He knew there was a mind behind the face. _Visenya wanted to say this and more, but she kept her mouth shut. He was trying, failing, but trying.

"Our father would have wanted us to be together. Just like the Conqueror and his sisters. History will repeat itself, Visenya. The Dragons will fly over Westeros again."

_Oh gods, he is already mad._

"There are no dragons."

"We are dragons. And soon all of Westeros will see it."

_All of Westeros will burn._

AEGON

"I'd feel more comfortable going to war with an heir on the way."

"I will not bed her until our wedding. She deserves that and not a black mark on her honor."

"She's a bastard. She's likely had men before."

"Careful Jon. that is my soon to be wife. And you clearly do not know her if you think she would be like that."

"Just marry her here and be done with."

"I will marry her as a King because that is what she deserves."

The deck of the ship creaked beneath them. The army of Dorne sailed for Driftmark to regroup with the Golden Company and the Targaryen Loyalists led by House Velaryon. First, they would take Dragonstone and then he would start on the mainland.

WILLAS

"Word has reached us that the Lannister Host is trying to link with those of King Joffrey in the Crownlands. If they are able to join forces, they will be able to smash Stannis and the Storm lords may change to supporting Joffrey. With that new host, they could turn their attention to the Starks in the Riverlands or attack the Reach from three fronts with reserves from the west and the Freys." Lord Randall Tarly easily dominated the war room in Highgarden. Everyone knew of his impressive military background. But now Willas felt all the eyes in the room turn towards him. His father was ill due to a cold, but he suspected his grandmother slipped something into his food.

"What do you suggest, Lord Tarly?"

"We must meet the Lannisters in the field before they reach King's Landing. If we leave now, we can intercept them here at Blackwater Rush."

Willas saw the lords around him. Some were eager, some were nervous, but all of them were still on him. These are the moments men will remember forever. Did Willas the Cripple act or did he bide his time? Would it be the right decision?

"Prepare our armies. We leave as soon as we can." The lords nodded their heads and bowed to heir of Highgarden. As they shuffled out, Willas called after Lord Tarly.

"Yes, my lord?"

"Would you please send your son to assist me? I'm in need of a page to manage the army."

"My son Dickon would be most honored."

"No, I was talking about your eldest, Samwell. I hear he has quite the mind for this sort of thing."

The Lord of Horn Hill shifted awkwardly. "My lord, forgive me, but battle is no place for a boy like Samwell."

"Battle isn't a place for a cripple either and still I march. He will not leading the vanguard, Lord Tarly. He will be helping me lead the entire army."

"Yes, my lord. I will let him know."

HAROLD

"According to the information I was able to obtain, the Tyrells and Lannisters will soon meet at Blackwater Rush."

With Lord Baelish gone, Robin Arryn sickly and Harold still inexperienced, Lord Royce ran most of the meetings of the Lords of the Vale, but he still looked to Harold for approval. Littlefinger had been sent by King Joffrey to marry Lysa Arryn and bring the Vale to the Lannisters. Despite many of the Valemen already taking arms and skirmishing with the men of the Reach, Tywin believed that the Eyrie could be settled by Littlefinger. He was certainly able to entrance the Lady of the Vale, the rest of the lords were only faking their loyalty. When Arya Stark and Gendry Baratheon told of the deceiving ways of Littlefinger, they prepared themselves for the right moment to strike. Baelish had demanded that the Vale not send out their troops and instead wait for the other kingdoms to destroy each other.

Harold wasn't blind to the obvious preference he received from the Lords of the Vale. No one dared speak it out of loyalty to the memory of Jon Arryn, but Robin Arryn's chances of living through the winter were very small. With Lysa Arryn dead, Littlefinger had needed Harold to continue to control the Vale. When word came of Baelish coming to Vale, Harold, Arya and Gendry found refuge at Runestone with Yohn Royce. They had needed to draw Littlefinger out of the Eyrie. Yohn Royce and Anya Waynwood decided to host a tourney and spread rumors that Harold would likely win.

Houses Royce, Waynwood, Redfort, Templeton, Belmore and Hunter made up the largest of the houses gathering at Runestone with the tournament serving to both draw out Littlefinger and gather their warriors. The former master of coin did not stand a chance as his hired guards turned on him the moment the odds against him became clear. Only Lyn Corbray offered any resistance, desperately fending off three assailants, right before Gendry smashed his skull in.

Memories came back of the trial and how pitiful and desperate Petyr Baelish was when his ambitions overstepped his capabilities. 

_"Did you kill Lysa Arryn?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why?"_

_"She caught me . . . poisoning her son."_

_Shouts and curses rang through the hall._

_"Why did you want to kill Lord Robin? From all accounts, he is quite fond of you."_

_"He was far to wild to control. I needed her to only confide in me. With her son gone, she would be mine alone."_

Baelish's head rolled off his shoulders only a few hours after his confession. Trusted maesters were sent to the Eyrie to look after the young Lord Arryn. But the rest of Vale gathered for war.

"Lord Royce, we will leave as soon as the last knights arrive from the Eyrie."

ROBB

Robb thought he knew grief. His father seemingly died every fortnight. He had lost friends to war, but nothing can prepare someone for losing their mother. Catelyn Stark was murdered at the Twins and half of the Northern army was either dead or imprisoned. Lord Glover managed to escape, but no one knew where he went. Lord Manderly and Lord Forrester were back in White Harbor, but the Boltons were closing in on them. After breaking the guest right, Roose Bolton was heading back north to force those lords still with Robb to turn against him by holding their families hostage.

"Have all those still loyal to the Starks flee to Winterfell. If they consolidate the remaining guards, they might be able to holdout until Bolton is driven off by winter or until we remain home." Robb dispatched his new page to deliver the messages. The Frey boy who had been in the position previously was in chains somewhere. What remained of his army was laying in wait at Riverrun. 

_I'm a failure. I couldn't save anyone and I only made things worse._

Robb picked up the iron crown made for him and turned it over in his hands. He was a king, but without a kingdom. He lost his father, mother, both of his sisters and one brother and if the Boltons were successful, two more. Was this the price of his ambition? The door made a bang against the wall as Lord Karstark, Lord Umber and Theon entered.

"My lord, the Lannisters are on the march."

"Here?"

"No. They are going to the capital."

_If we wait here, our enemies will only grow stronger._

"My lord, what should we do?"

_I tried being smarter, being more honorable. But my father won his war on the battlefield._

"Your Grace?"

"We march."

EDDARD

He was starting to not remember every time he died. He had forgotten the names of some his bannermen. His home was a distant memory. He was starting to confuse Samwell and Robb in his head. _Which one has Ice? _More and more Catelyn Stark's image was replaced by a woman with violet eyes and dark hair with tan skin. His left eye was gone as was his left ear. 

But somethings were perhaps even more clear. He remembered his brother's laugh, his mother's embraces, his father's advice, and, above all, his sister's pleas. He remembers every word of the oath he spoke to Lyanna, the promises he made to protect her daughter. And he was failing. Ned Stark had fought many battles in his day, but now he would fight in the largest battle since the Long Night. The North, the West, the Reach, the Stormlands, the Vale, the Riverlands and some say even Dorne will do battle. Men bound by oaths were prepared to die all because of a promise he made. Selfishly, a part of Ned hoped that this would be his last battle, but he knew that neither he nor the gods would let him rest until he held Lyarra one last time.

DANAERYS

She turned over the warm egg in her hands. The three gifts she was given by the Magister only grew warmer with each passing day. She suspected it had to do with their return to Dragonstone. When word reached Lord Monford Velaryon that Stannis had left the island completely undefended, he immediately sailed to take it, eager to impress his new king. Monford had a younger sister of seven and ten and unmarried. Most likely he will hope for a marriage between the two Valryian houses as was done before the Dance of Dragons.

While interrogating the servants left at the stronghold, they found that the Baratheon army was heading for Blackwater Rush. Viserys and most of the soldier left yesterday, wanting to gift Stannis to Aegon Targaryen. That's what Viserys told the commanders anyway. Privately he told her that he wanted to prove himself in the field and they would see him as a true dragon and not the Blackfyre. Daenerys took to roaming the halls of the place she was born in alone. For her entire eight and ten years, she never had a place to call home, but here with the warmth of the stones and the eggs, she finally felt she belonged.

VISENYA

They were sailing for battle. Dragonstone was theirs. She barely had time to meet her aunt before Aegon announced they were leaving. At first, without her. 

"No."

"Aegon, my family will be there."

"We are your family. I need you here and safe."

"You said that we are dragons, that we are the second coming of Aegon and Visenya."

"I did."

"Visenya fought together with the conqueror. Some say she was even more skilled than him."

"And have you been trained?'

"No, but-"

"Exactly, it's dangerous."

"Please Aegon. I promise that Sam will be with me. I'll wear armor and stay away from the fighting."

Visenya was not going to take no for an answer and she could see in Aegon's eyes that he was beginning to realize that.

"Sam and Ser Barristan and you can go."

"Okay."

And that was how Visenya found herself on the bow of a ship with her cousin next her and Lady Alys. Of all the people Visenya met, Alys may be her favorite. She spoke the truth and felt like an older sister she never had. Visenya asked what Aegon was like besides what she had seen of him.

"He's trying to impress you. He's normally not so serious, but I think that blue dye may have killed his personality after they washed it out. We used to play pranks on Ser Arthur and Lord Jon together, but now obviously he has had to grow up. Men don't want a child leading them into battle. I hope one day you'll see the other side of him."

Alys' looks were a blend between Stark and Dayne as was expected with her parents. Alys was a fantastic person to talk to and never dominated a conversation or made it about herself. She asked about Winterfell, her half-siblings and most of all Ned Stark.

Remembering her childhood was a welcome distraction from all of the harsher times that lay ahead.

JAIME

His father's move to force a great battle had worked. Now under the banner of a truce, the most important lords in the Seven Kingdoms talked about why they should not fight a battle they desperately wanted to.

Robb Stark stood, looking exhausted and next to a massive direwolf. His gaze was much like his pet's, hungry for blood. There would be no negotiating with him.

Lord Royce stood next to a young man who could only by Harold Hardyng, but the heir of the Vale seemed content to have Lord Royce prattle on about honor. Next to him, Gendry Baratheon stood tall and menacing in a bull helm and carrying a large warhammer.

Lord Randyll Tarly was next to the Tyrell brothers. Willas remained on his horse due to the extreme effort required for him to mount and dismount. _He's trying to not appear weak. We all know he's crippled, but the image of seeing him struggle to get on his own horse would not command respect. _The men from the Reach argued heavily that Visenya Targaryen had chosen Willas as her husband before the abduction.

Ever the one for technicalities, Lord Tywin Lannister said that Lyarra Stark wrote those letters and said those words and that in his care, she promised herself to Jaime after he _rescued _her.

Stannis Baratheon was stoic as he demanded that all should embrace the Lord of Light and declare him the king (not necessarily in that order). He also said that Visenya must be turned over to him to be sacrificed to the flames.

Joffrey, despite being told to remain quite by his grandfather, was extremely vocal about wanting each of the other Lords' heads on pikes and Visenya as a whore for his pleasure.

The most surprising arrival was Viserys Targaryen and the Golden Company along with the swords sworn to Houses Velaryon and Bar Emmon. He only warned that they had woken the dragon.

Jaime knew these talks were pointless. The only reason they were even going on so long was because the Freys and Boltons were still on their way. Nothing was accomplished and battle was set to begin in the morning as the sun was beginning to set. No doubt there would a restless night in store for all present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: The Battle of Blackwater Rush. There will be deaths.


	8. The Battle of the Seven Kingdoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armies clash and secrets are revealed.

ROBB

When he was younger, he dreamed of war and glory, imitating the stories he heard about his father at the Ruby Ford. He played pretend that he was a King or Lord and he had to fight to save Lya who played the lady for him. Make believe. Imagination. That's all it was back then. Now his childhood fantasies had turned into reality. Behind him was a host of over 30,000 Northerners, tired, depleted, but eager for battle, like Winter Wolves with 19,000 men from the Riverlands. Before him was the largest armies in the recorded histories of Westeros. 100,000 men from the Reach, 50,000 Valemen with 17,000 Stormlanders supporting Gendry, almost 80,000 men fighting for the Lannisters from the Stormlands, Westerlands and Crownlands, 16,000 men under Viserys Targaryen and finally Stannis' 18,000 men. The Freys and Boltons were on their way with another nearly 30,000 troops for Tywin Lannister, set to arrive near noon.

Robb had no experience in a battle with so many sides as this and indeed there was not much history of any battle such as this. Expect the Old Lion to be passive until their reinforcements arrive, except that is what he wants you to think. Would he be aggressive knowing he will have spare troops? The Vale will want to use their cavalry to their advantage, but who do they attack first, the Tyrells or the Lannisters? Will the Reach commit fully to overwhelming an opposing army with their numbers or will they divide themselves to fight many at once. Who will attack us besides the Lannisters? The Vale might not, but the Reach's marshal Lord Tarly held no good will towards the Starks. The smaller armies of Viserys and Stannis would want to avoid initial casualties, but the Dragon is said to be unstable, unpredictable.

What would all this bloodshed achieve? Lya wasn't here. What were they fighting for? How many men would die? Would Robb be one of them? Last night, he desperately tried for the embrace of sleep, but how could he when the battle of an age lay before him.

The men were silent as they dressed for battle. Whether they were solemn or serious, not a word was spoken. Nothing but the rumbling of horses, the clinking of shields on armor, feet beating down on ground made soft by the changing of the seasons the flapping of direwolves, bears, fish, giants and other sigils in the wind. It was loud, but the rumbling soon became a background noise, something hardly noticed. But it grew louder still, not from his own army but from the others taking the field and when Robb crossed the hill, he was in awe. Banners flew in the wind, helmets glistened in the early morning, riders galloped bringing reports and commanders surveyed the ground their lords had given them.

Robb had positioned his forces to the Northeastern edge of the battlefield, near the road. Tywin sat atop a hill to his west. The Reach was set slightly south of Tywin and the Vale east of them.

Joffrey's army of Crownlanders and Stormlanders was south of Robb. _Tywin means to crush us from three sides. _On the banks of the Blackwater to the southern end of the battlefield were Viserys and Stannis. _I was wrong. Viserys wants revenge for his brother. He means to attack Stannis outright._ The red dragons on black banners faced the crowned stags in hearts of flame, waiting on a knife's edge to attack. 

For the better part of an hour, the armies positioned themselves, adjusted to the others, but then it became quiet again. Every man knew their role. All they waited for was the command. There were no rousing speeches, no commanders riding back and forth in front of their men telling them of all the glory they would achieve or what they were fighting for. His Northerners looked to him, anxious and ready. Would he ever grow used to such a feeling. He would have to ask Brynden Tully if he saw him again.

It was sudden, but the horns sounded and the Targaryens charged Stannis who sent his men to charge back. The Golden Company clashed with the darkened helms of Baratheons. House Hightower from the Reach was sent to charge into the mess of the two armies, almost 25,00 men. Then a smaller skirmishing force from the Tyrells rode out to the middle of field, challenging the Vale who answered with their own knights. As they fought desperately in the middle of the field, the Lannister archers rained down arrows on them. Many of the arrows were ineffective against the heavy armor of the knights, but the horses were not so lucky. Those pinned under their dead mounts found themselves at the mercy of those who were able to get free. The first engagement of the day would go to the Lannisters

How long would this last? How long till Tywin, Tarly or Royce made their move? How long until they realize I have already made mine?

LORD EDDARD STARK THE FALLEN WOLF

They lay in wait. They were only 700 against the 30,000 Freys and Boltons, traitors. Would they make a difference? Only if they struck at the right time, right men. This would likely be their end. The columns were marching down the road as Ned's men lay in the trees next to them. Young Walder and Rhaegar Frey were riding at the head of the column, but his scout had said Roose was closer to the middle. He was the target, the mastermind.

Finally, the Lord of the Dreadfort came around the bend, flanked by two banners of flayed men. Ned looked to Thoros and the man next to him, ready to blow the horn signalling the attack. Before he could, another horn rang out. It was closer to the head of the column. Men shouted, horses panicked and steel struck steel. A battle had begun at the front, but who was it? It no longer mattered. 

"Do it." The horn sounded and the Brotherhood Without Banners charged. The first sing Ned took brought down Roose Bolton's horse, the second cut the man's throat. All the man who used to be known as the Quiet Wolf saw was red as he slashed wildly until his blade struck a shield with a symbol that cleared his eyes. It was a black fish, but otherwise it was his wife's banner. He knew who attacked the head of the column and he knew who stood before him.

Ser Brynden Tully, his wife's uncle, the Blackfish stood before him. "Lord Stark. You've looked better." Ned lowered his sword and the Blackfish did the same with his shield. "Though i suppose you look better then most men who have died seven times. Or was it eight?"

"I lost count, Ser."

"Let's not make it another today."

JAIME

The trouble with being known for cunning and strategy is that everyone can expect that of you. His father used it to inspire fear in his rivals, to keep them in check. But that fear was not enough. The Vale and Reach were waiting for the Lion to make his move. The Baratheons and Targaryens were disengaged, tending to wounded and reforming their lines. They know it's coming. Tywin Lannister always has a plan. 

"My lord, look. Behind the Northerners!" The Freys and Boltons were here. They could see the distinct pink flayed men on the banners and the twin castles on the shields. Robb Stark's army was in disarray. They didn't know which way to look. The two armies ran at each other and the sounds of a battle rung in Jaime's ears.

His uncle Kevan shouted out above the noise. "Tywin, the King's army is charging."

His father didn't even spare a smile. His plan was working perfectly and still no emotion crossed his face. "Ser Gregor, lead the cavalry. Charge them from the side. The rest will take up a position to defend the flank against a charge from the Tyrells." The Mountain nodded and rode off. 

Is this how the story of the Young Wolf ends? Surrounded, outnumbered, betrayed, but still fighting to last. The singers will have a ballad for him surely and the maesters will remember him. Will they say he was an honorable man or a fool who died for the love of his sister? Jaime thought back to his talks with the boy when he was a prisoner. Jaime would ride into the Seven Hells to see Cersei safe, but Robb had actually done so.

A wave of red cloaks charged down the hill. Horses were galloping and it seemed as if the entire battlefield watched them go. Then, all too quickly, the Freys and Boltons dropped their shields and banners and pulled unseen shield from their backs, unfurling banners of fish, horses, trees and other houses from the Riverlands. It was a trap.

The Tully host shifted and set themselves up with pikes at the ready for the Lannister charge. While that happened, the Northerners charged towards the army from King's Landing. The charge was obliterated by the long spears and any momentum or advantage they had vanished. 

As Tywin's men continued to try and defend a failed charge, the Tyrells charged them when they realized what had happened. They were going up hill. Father can save this. He will know what to do.

ROBB

Mud and blood. That's all he saw. All he could see. Thank the gods the Goldcloaks kept their armor shiny and the Lannisters wore red otherwise Robb would have had a hard time telling who was who. His horse was long since dead and the ground was already trampled into a swamp. The mostly leather armor of he and his men wore kept them lighter while the heavily armored knights of the south sunk. his plan worked. The ambush succeeded and he had his uncle's men pick up the banners of the Freys and Bolton and engage in a false fight with his army. They stood close to gether as they rattled their swords against their shields, hoping the Lions would take the bait. And they did, though it was the cub of a king that charged first, forcing Tywin to aid.

There. He saw the bastard. Joffrey Waters was surrounded by five white cloaks, away from his men. The coward won't fight with his own men. If Robb were able to, he charge him right now and end the little shit, but as he stared at Joffrey, a blade slashed his side. Blood, he was bleeding. He looked for his attacker, but only saw him fall as Smalljon Umber pulled his sword away. Then two sets of hands pulled him back. Later he would learn that it was the Karstark brothers that brought him away from the front. This would not be the day Robb Stark dies.

GENDRY

The Tyrells charged the Lannisters. The Reach was crashing down on the Westerlands. The Vale moved to defeat Stannis and Viserys who were at a standstill. Viserys Targaryen stood before his army with his sword drawn. The Valemen slowed as Lord Royce called for a halt.

"I hear there is one among you called Gendry Baratheon. Hear this bastard! Your father killed my brother in a place much like this. I am will avenge him! Fight me!" Gendry's legs moved for him. With his height, bull helm and warhammer in his hands, he must have looked intimidating because the Beggar King's face faltered but for a moment.

"So you are the bastard." Gendry said nothing. "Are you mute or just dumb like your whore mother?"

"You must be well acquainted with whores. I heard you were one for a time. Needed food as you lived on the streets. I suppose there were plenty of men who found you pretty."

"Lies."

"Are you sure?"

"You're going to die, bastard!"

The dragon's swings were wild, untrained, but neither was Gendry. He didn't grow up in a castle. He was a blacksmith's apprentice until he was legitimized. Gendry might not be able to swing a sword, but he can swing a hammer. Viserys blows glanced off of the hammer as Gendry deflected them away. Viserys lunged forward and he saw his chance. As the dragon stabbed, the bull moved to side and grabbed his wrist, pulling the silver-haired man off balance. Swinging down his hammer, Gendry smashed the sword from his grasp and, pivoting his body, swung upward, shattering Viserys' jaw and knocking him down. Viserys was mumbling. Was he cursing him, begging for mercy, praying? He would never know as he brought down his hammer once more, but now against the chest of his enemy. Killing him.

Gendry looked towards the remaining Targaryen forces. Would they run? Most were mercenaries and their buyer was dead. But then horns blared up river and Gendry saw ships sailing towards them flying Targaryen colors.

VISENYA - fleeing Tywin

They could hear the battle before they could see it, but she could hardly believe her eyes when it came into view. Thousands of men gathered in one place, many already dead. Banners from across Westeros were raised above the separate ranks of the armies. Aegon's fleet was blowing their horns, trying to get the attention of all present. 

_This is my fault. How many will die because of me? How many are unknowing widows? How many children wait for a father that will never come? Will mothers curse me as they bury their sons? Will I be able to end this fighting?_

The battle started to stop as the hosts pulled back, waiting to see what new threat they were to face. The Dornishmen climbed off their ships, making sure it was safe for their king to disembark. Aegon offered to help Visenya off the boat, which she reluctantly accepted. She didn't want to seem weak, but she also was not used to sailing and falling into the river would not be a sign of strength either. The Golden Company was waiting for them and handed them horses. Then with Jon Connington carrying a flag of truce and Ser Arthur holding the three headed dragon, they rode into the center of the battlefield. They passed wounded, dead and dying men. They moved slightly west, away from where the thickest of fighting had happened, so that they would not meet while standing a top the dead. Riders came out from the armies. When they got closer she recognized the sigils of Lord Royce, Ser Brynden and Lord Tarly, but she saw the familiar faces of Robb, Lord Karstark, Harold Hardyng, Gendry, Tywin and Jaime Lannister, King Joffrey, and Willas and Loras Tyrell. Behind the Blackfish, there was a hooded man.

"So another dragon has come to take Westeros. Who are you claiming to be, boy?" It was the Blackfish who spoke first. To his credit, Aegon didn't take the bait thrown through disrespect.

Connington was turning red however. "You are speaking to Aegon Targaryen, sixth of his name, son of Rhaegar."

"That's right, I was speaking to Aegon, not you. Tell me, boy, how did you steal away the princess?"

"I did not steal my sister, I rescued her. More than you, Ser, have done and more than the rest you all. Lord Lannister, you yourself held her captive."

Tywin Lannister remained stoic. "I will not talked down to by some green boy of questionable heritage. I will hear no more words from you. Return Visenya to me and the husband she promised to marry at once."

"She would never agree to marry the man who killed her family, not willingly." Willas Tyrell was next to speak. "I have letters proving she was favoring me prior to her abduction." 

Harold Hardyng looked to heir of Highgarden with rage. "Lies. She wrote to me not you." 

"She will be coming home to Winterfell, where she belongs and then we will sort this out." Robb was struggling to stay in his saddle and she could see the bandages around his torso with his armor off. She desperately wanted to ride next to him and see him well.

"If she goes North, she will never be allowed south again."

"As if you would grant her to leave the Eyrie."

Arguments broke out with the most powerful men in Westeros bickering like children.

_If I go North, my home will be in danger and they might continue fighting. Highgarden will never except me going to the Vale and that cuts both ways. There is only one way to stop the fighting._

"Enough!" Visenya did not think she shouted, but one word was enough to silence the men around her who now all looked to her. "I remind you that you swore oaths to me, to honor my choice in husband adn to never take arms against him. If I tell you know who I plan to marry, I expect those words to not be wind. Let the fighting cease and follow my husband." She waited, there were a few nods, but no one spoke out in disagreement. "Lord Willas, it is true you would have been my choice before my kidnapping, but I cannot allow that to happen now given the actions of Reach during the war. Ser Harrold, I never wrote to you. You have been lied to and I pray that we will have justice for the misunderstanding. I never said I would marry Jaime Lannister. Instead, I declare that I intend to marry Aegon Targaryen, rightful King of the Seven Kingdoms, to keep the peace."

"I have sworn no oaths to you, Princess. I will not accept this." Tywin Lannister rode off with Joffrey quick to follow and a hesitating Jaime.

"I am the rightful King. If you surrender now, I will grant Aegon Dragonstone." Stannis was desperate. Aegon of course said no and Stannis rode off. The rest, with varying degrees of reluctance, all accepted her decision.

"We will marry in King's Landing once it has been taken. Return to your men, treat your wounded and once we are able, we ride to the Red Keep." Aegon was trying to sound older. It would have been a little funny under different circumstances.

As the Lords turned to ride away, the hooded man remained, but as he pulled his cloak, Visenya felt her heart stop.

"Father?" She knew she mis spoke, he was not her father in blood, but Ned Stark's battered face was the one she grew up with.

"Lya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been away. Struggling to write this chapter and dealing with personal issues. Thanks for being patient, not that I gave you a choice.
> 
> Btw I noticed way too late that I have been misspelling Harrold Hardyng's name. Sorry for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back but not sure for how long. I'm planning on rewording my other stories. Sorry for all the exposition.


End file.
